


My shield

by yjh__only (orphan_account)



Series: Road to jeongcheol [9]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Short, Tags, award ceremony, i dont think, very shot, we need more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:14:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21584368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/yjh__only
Summary: Just a small drabble because i miss writing Jeongcheol .
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan
Series: Road to jeongcheol [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1398127
Comments: 6
Kudos: 51





	My shield

**Author's Note:**

> Hi... give me some inspiration for jc.....because I'm losing it and I miss writing jc...

Jeonghan was nervous, he never had been this nervous before. Even the day of his audition and his first evaluation day looked nothing compared to the present day. It was the award ceremony and they were attending it. To be honest Jeonghan himself wasn't the type to expect awards and wins and if he gets them, he was happy. Lowering your expectations is always better, you can't get hurt and you might get much greater happiness.

His nervousness had nothing to do with award show,or the awards, or the him performing in front of the huge crowd. But the fact that his pillar wasn't by his side made him nervous. Never in his life he thought he had to go on without Seungcheol.

Seungcheol had always been by his side since the first day he auditioned. The years they spent together, were too many that Jeonghan forgot how to live without Seungcheol. Now that he was there, in an award show, in front of thousands of people. Too many camera pointing at him, he felt exposed, he felt like the protecting shield he had was gone.

Seungcheol presence has more importance than he could have imagined. He had taken it all for granted, the shield, the wall protecting him and the group. Even though he wasn't alone, but he felt like a big piece of him was gone. Seungcheol presence really did wonders to him.

He was with his members, he was happy, smiling enjoying but a bit empty.

"Hyung..." Wonwoo said. 

"Yes...?" Jeonghan looked at the younger.

"Manager gave me your phone.... He's calling."

Jeonghan heart stopped for a second before he took his phone from Wonwoo's hand.

"Hello?"

"Hey.." the deep voice came through the phone and Jeonghan felt himself melting.

"Hey..." he said, emotions surging over him.

"You are doing really well." Seungcheol said.

"How do you know?"

"I have my ways bub......... You did well Jeonghan... The interview, it was sudden but you did well.. I'm proud of you." Jeonghan's heart started beating fast as he held the phone tightly with his grip going weak.

"S... Seungcheol...."

"Yes.."

"How are you?" he barely manage, he wanted to cry, Seungcheol voice was soothing and comfortable and he missed the voice, and the presence of it's owner so much that he thought he was going to break down any second.

"I'm good.... could have been better."

"I'm sorry." a sniff escaped Jeonghan's lips and he shut his mouth tightly, lips forming a line, trying hard not to cry.

"Han ah..... It's okay..you are doing great.. Kids are beside you.. They will always be here and you need to be with them too."

Jeonghan didn't say anything, ever since he picked the call he already walked off the sitting area and was in waiting room. Now he made his way to bath room, locking himself up.

"Seungcheol.... " he breathed out, tears rolling down his cheeks.

"I miss you." Jeonghan continued and then he broke out. Crying in muffled voice, letting the tears flow out of his eyes.

"I miss you too Han." Seungcheol said, voice soft and calming at the same time.

"I miss you." Jeonghan cried.

"I miss you." like a mantra he said it again and again over the phone. Seungcheol listened to him, like how he always does. Jeonghan felt a bit sad that even here he was getting comfort from Seungcheol when he was suppose to be the one who is giving support to elder.

"I miss you too, you are doing really good. We both are trying hard on our behalves and I think we are doing great. You are strong babe, you can go through it. I'm with you."

"I'm by your side too." Jeonghan had voice went soft like whisper. 

"I know."

"I love you,"

"I love you too."

When Jeonghan walked out of the bathroom, he wasn't nervous anymore.He knew that no matter happened his sheila,his wall will always be by his side and he had to be strong. for himself, for Seungcheol and for the kids. Seungcheol was doing his best at home and it was his job to do his best here, and protect the kids. be their shield, just like he was to him.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading it :)
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/yjh__only)


End file.
